


Time Aims At Some

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Tony, Fucking, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Reward, Spanking, Sub!Loki, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs more from Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Aims At Some

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D

Loki was getting fed up with Tony.

He was tired of being treated like a fragile little china doll that could break if you so much as looked at it wrong. He wasn't. Loki knew he wasn't. Which is why he was tired of Tony being extremely cautious around him and essentially refusing to play with him. Tony wouldn't hurt him anymore, and it was really starting to make Loki frustrated.

So Loki decided to devise a plan to make Tony pay the right kind of attention to him. That plan, of course, was to march down into Tony's workshop and start bothering him.

"What does this do?" Loki asked innocently as he picked up what he knew was the core energy generator for the new update Tony had been working on. He wasn't exactly gentle with it, and he could see the slight panic in Tony's eyes when Loki almost dropped it.

"Wait, wait, hold on, give me that," Tony called out in alarm as he gingerly took it from Loki's hands and put it on the table again. He turned back around to start explaining the mechanics, but he cut himself off when he saw Loki fiddling with the blowtorch.

"What is this red button for?" Loki asked as he was about to press it. Tony immediately picked it up from Loki's hands, and started reprimanding Loki.

"What have I told you about touching things in my workshop? You know I hate it when,-"

Loki cut him off with an eye-roll and said, "The amount of childish things in here is ridiculous. You don't even know how to properly calibrate the quantum energy stabilizers so that the velocity and turnabout residue create a,-"

"That's because you won't tell me! Maybe if you'd share your little knowledge, we wouldn't still be stuck in this Rock Age, and then we'd be able to,-" He cut himself off.

 Loki could see the second it dawned on Tony that Loki was acting, and not actually trying to get him mad. Loki was barely able to keep the smirk off his face.

Tony, it seemed, decided to play along with Loki's charade.

"Strip. Now." Tony commanded.

Loki was excited, but he still had a role to play. Like a petulant child, he took his time, walking around the table and trailing his fingers along the different mechanics and tools that were on it. Finally, he reluctantly took off his clothes, and instead of folding them nicely, he let them fall into a heap on the floor. When he got to his underwear, Loki turned around so that when he bent over to take it off, he was mooning Tony, whose scoff sounded like a muffled chuckle. Turning back to Tony, Loki balled up his underwear and threw it at Tony's face with a smirk.

Tony caught it, and let it fall on the floor. "Come here."

Loki sauntered around, swinging his hips and stalling until he was finally standing in front of Tony. He put his hands on his hips, and cocked his head in a silent, "Well?"

"Kneel." Tony ordered. His expression was hard, but Loki could tell it was simply a façade and that Tony was barely containing a grin at the whole scene.

Loki simply stood there. He stared defiantly at Tony, and refused to do as he was told.

This made Tony's eyebrow arch up and then he was in Loki's face, grabbing one of Loki's arms, twisting it around and pushing Loki down so that he was slammed onto the table.

Loki's breath was knocked out of him, and he didn't realize what was going on, until Tony had yanked his other arm back behind him and he felt stiff leather biting into his forearms. Loki struggled faintly, a token of resistance, but Tony simply shoved his thigh in between Loki's and threateningly pressed up into his hardening cock in warning while he tightened Loki's shoulders together.

Loki moaned at the sharp pain in his groin and the burning stretch in his arms, but then Tony's hands disappeared. Loki immediately tried to pull his hands back in front of him, but he quickly found out that his arms were completely bound, from his wrists to the middle of his upper arms, all covered in leather. He couldn't shift at all, and it took a moment before he realized he wouldn't be able to, not if he was correct in thinking of the arm binder he'd seen in Tony's playroom before.

Tony chuckled behind him when Loki figured it out, and Loki tried to turn around to scowl at him. His movements were cut short, when the strain was too painful for him.

"Aw, wasn't expecting that, now, were you?" Tony hummed.

Tony's hands were back, and this time Loki felt leather slipping around his throat, and tightening. It tightened until Loki gasped out a cough, and then it loosened slightly, letting Loki breathe normally, but he was unable to ignore the persistent cut of leather digging into his neck. Loki's face flushed red when he heard a click, and realized that Tony had collared him, and had attached a leash to the D-ring to the collar. 

"I told you to kneel." Tony said lowly.

Loki couldn't help a shiver at his tone, and he found no reason to disobey the command, easily slipping down to kneel beside the table, and bowing his head in submission. His cock was throbbing in arousal already as it bumped against his stomach, but Loki ignored it, closing his eyes and arching his back to relieve some of the strain.

"Look at that. You _can_ behave." Tony goaded, but the hand threading through Loki's hair was gentle and possessive, and when he tightened his grip, Loki could only moan in pleasure.

Tony pulled lightly on the leash, and Loki followed slowly, hobbling along on his knees until Tony placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Loki leaned into the touch, and Tony rewarded him by pulling on his collar until his head tipped back, offering his throat to Tony. Loki slowly opened his eyes, and saw Tony smiling, pretence gone for a moment.

"I really do need to work." Tony began, letting go of Loki's collar to pick up the leash again. "So I expect you to be quiet and behave properly." Tony reached down and tied the end of the leash around the leg of his stool. The slack in the leash was fairly long, so Loki didn't have to worry about strangling himself. Tony sat down on the stool, and reached down to pet Loki's head again before turning and resuming his work, talking quietly with Jarvis about schematics.

Loki actually behaved.

He was having fun, being by Tony's side with nothing to do but be there. There was nothing else that he was _supposed_ to do but kneel there and be quiet, and Loki found he was actually enjoying being ignored on the floor. He felt calm. He felt satisfied, for some reason.

He just had to _be_.

It was also rather easy to ignore his throbbing cock, which vaguely surprised Loki. It just wasn't a pressing issue at the moment, and Loki found he soon wasn't even thinking about anything at all, simply relaxing and breathing.

Loki didn't know how much time had passed before he heard Jarvis speak up a little louder than he had before, saying, "Sir, Doctor Banner is requesting entrance to speak with you about a certain project of his. Shall I tell him to come back another time?"

Loki tensed at that. Surely Tony wasn't going to invite him in now? Not with Loki here, and in the middle of…this…thing…?

But Tony didn't even wait a beat before saying, "Thanks, J, show him in."

Loki froze, incredulous about how blasé Tony was being, and how he hadn't even glanced down to look at Loki.

Bruce walked in through the _swooshing_ doors, "Hey, Tony, I just had a couple of questions with the set up of, the…, um, the." Bruce looked down to where Loki was kneeling beside Tony, completely naked, hard, and leashed in bindings. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Bruce blushed furiously and his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. He had frozen mid-step and looked like he was just about ready to bolt.

"Oh, no, no, I've just been working on the goddamn files Fury asked me to look after. You know, it would just be easier if I threw away their entire security system and built a new one from scratch? Whatever. What's up, big guy?" Tony talked to Bruce easily, as if it was just another day in the office, and Loki had never been so utterly humiliated in his entire life. What made matters worse, was that his cock had started leaking, growing harder than Loki thought possible.

Tony waved Bruce over, and Bruce finally seemed to just roll with it, relaxing marginally as he began to engage in a conversation with Tony. He was still uncomfortable with the situation, but he seemed to start to forget that Loki was even there, glancing at him less and less as he dove into talking about the mechanics of his project.

Loki, on the other hand, thought he was about to dive head-first into a full-blown panic. His breathing had picked up considerably, his eyes blown wide open, and the word "yellow" was on the tip of his tongue, when he felt a hand nonchalantly pet his head.

It was Tony.

Tony's hand was carding through his hair absently, and all of a sudden Loki could breathe again. The fingers were running through and tangling and smoothing down Loki's hair, occasionally scratching his scalp and softly kneading his neck, and Loki was amazed at how the simple touches worked fast to calm him down.

Loki pushed up slightly into the touch, and he was rewarded with a soft scratch behind his ear. This was Tony. Tony knew what he was doing, and he knew how to handle the situation. Loki could trust him, and he did.

It didn't take long for Loki to sink back into the mindset of being ignored. He didn't follow along what Tony and Bruce were talking about, not relevant to his existence, and instead just focused on the amazing feeling of that hand taking care of him, while banishing all other thoughts away. He closed his eyes and basked in the small attention, and when the hand stopped moving, Loki drowsily opened his eyes.

Bruce was gone. Loki hadn't even realized that he'd left, and when he looked up at Tony, he saw that Tony was smiling brightly down at Loki.

"You were so good for me, Loki. So perfect." Loki's blush came back at the praise, and he bent his head down bashfully before Tony cupped his chin and tipped his head back up.

"You've been good all morning. So well behaved." Tony continued as his thumb brushed back and forth across Loki's jaw. "You know, good boys deserve rewards. And you've been a very good boy. Would you like a reward?"

Loki shuddered at Tony's words, and swallowed a couple times before he managed to whisper, "Yes, sir."

Tony grinned, "Excellent. As soon as I finish up this thing here, I'll fuck you nice and hard. Does that sound good to you?"

Loki looked up with hopeful eyes, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Tony brushed his thumb across Loki's lips and then released him to turn back to the table. Loki was back to being ignored again.

Loki was happy and didn't mind, going back to simply kneeling beside Tony. But something was different this time. Loki couldn't quite place it, but he started getting restless, shifting his weight from knee to knee, and lifting and dropping his head, creating a soft clinking noise with the leash.

"Loki, quiet." Tony said offhandedly, not even looking up from his work.

Loki stilled immediately, determined to be good. His determination only lasted so long, though, before he started fidgeting again, fingers curling to pick at the arm binder, and changing from kneeling straight up to sitting on his heels.

"Loki." Tony said his name in warning, and Loki stilled, willing himself to stop twitching so much and just stay still. He didn't know what was wrong; he'd been happy to be here just earlier, so why was he having such a hard time finding that again? He tried to empty his mind again, but it was like a thousand buzzing bees were suddenly filling his head to the brim, and he was desperate to chase each and every one of them.

He didn't even know what he had been doing when Tony suddenly turned and with a mischievous grin, said, "That's it. You're in trouble. Come here."

Loki froze for a moment, and it dawned on him that he'd been tapping against the floor. He started to feel that dreadful feeling of deep shame at causing disappointment, but one look at Tony's face told him that he wasn't actually in trouble, and that Tony wasn't actually angry with him. When Tony patted his lap, Loki shuffled to his feet and subtly stretched out his muscles, sore and prickly after having been kneeling for so long. Loki couldn't straighten up all the way without the leash choking him, so Tony bent down to untie it and then used it to pull Loki across his lap, face-down.

"You need more, don't you?" Tony started saying as he rearranged Loki so that he was balanced over the tops of Tony's thighs, his ass presenting a pretty picture and his head hanging over the side. Loki's arms were still bound behind him, robbing him of any sort of leverage, and it forced him to trust Tony not to let him roll off and fall.

"I know what you need. You need a punishment to correct that nasty behavior, don't you?" Tony scolded. Loki could hear the slight tremor in Tony's voice when he said the word 'punishment', however, but when Loki wiggled his ass a little bit, he knew that Tony would get over it.

"What do naughty boys get when their behavior is atrocious?" Tony asked rhetorically. Loki swallowed hard and then he felt Tony's hand come down to smack his ass, hard.

"Ooohf," Loki couldn't hold back a surprised cry, but it quickly turned into a moan when Tony kept going, landing slap after slap against his bare bottom, until Loki's ass was pleasantly warm and tingling a bit.

"Bad boys get a spanking." Tony finished belatedly. Tony kneaded into Loki's ass, enforcing the burn, and then his fingers started dipping down to brush along Loki's crack. Loki's breath hitched when Tony pushed against his hole briefly, touch barely there, and then he was being spanked again. Loki squirmed a little against Tony, not sure if he was trying to get away from the stinging smacks or push up into them so that he'd get them sooner; Tony's other hand, the one that had been holding him down by his shoulders, came up to interlock his fingers with Loki's in their bindings. The simple gesture instantly grounded Loki, and soon Loki was going pleasantly mindless with the relentless punishment.

Again, Tony paused for a break. He ran his palm all over Loki's burning ass, and then his fingers were dipping inside his crack again to prod at his hole. Loki was hard and aching under Tony, and when Tony used saliva to coat his finger and push in, Loki started undulating his hips against Tony, desperately trying to find friction.

Tony simply _tsked_ , but didn't make Loki stay still, instead, he slowly opened Loki, letting him get used to the intrusion, and stretching out the muscle. When Loki whined and arched his back in search for more, Tony pulled out and started his barrage of spanking again.

Loki was enjoying every bit of the spanking, and was still unashamedly humping Tony, dragging his cock across the denim of his jeans, when Tony paused again, only to quickly replace his finger with two, in his ass. Loki moaned and tried to push back into the fingers that were slowly scissoring and stretching him out. When Tony crooked his fingers just so, Loki gasped out a cry and squeezed Tony's hand.

He felt Tony bend over, and suddenly there were teeth dragging across his inflamed skin, and then a hard _bite_.

Loki screamed and shuddered, his movements against Tony growing more frantic.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Such a naughty boy." Tony commented as he twisted his fingers out, and resumed slapping him, hitting directly over the bite mark. 

Loki couldn't even answer, and soon enough he came, rubbing against Tony's thigh with Tony spanking him through his orgasm. Completely boneless, Loki felt floppy where he was as Tony rubbed his palms over Loki's ass, occasionally squeezing and kneading the sore area, and causing small hitches in Loki's breath.

"You took that punishment very well, Loki." Tony praised, pressing a kiss over the bite mark he had left earlier. "And since now the punishment is over, would you like that reward I promised you?"

Loki whimpered and blurted out, "Yes! Please, yes, sir!"

Tony chuckled at his enthusiasm, and then Loki's world tilted when Tony heaved him up and off of his lap and then bent him over at the waist until his chest touched cool metal. Loki's upper body was balanced on the table and his legs were over the side, giving him no leverage whatsoever with his arms pulled back so tightly behind him. Loki whimpered deliciously when Tony spread his legs out, robbing him of the little bit of balance he had.

Loki gasped when he heard a zipper being pulled down, and then he felt Tony's hard, hot cock pressing against his ass. Tony took a little time, letting his cock slide up and down Loki's crack, but when it caught on his hole, Loki shuddered and whined, and it seemed to be the last straw for Tony who just started pushing in.

It was a tight fit, since Loki wasn't completely opened, but Loki didn't care, groaning and panting and begging Tony for more. Tony pushed in continuously, going slow, and Loki didn't know where Tony had found the lube, but he didn't care when Tony bottomed out. Loki whimpered desperately when Tony didn't more.

"P-please, Tony!" Loki cried out.

"Hmmm?"

"Mo-move! Please, sir!"

Loki howled when Tony snapped his hips backwards and shoved back in. Loki could hardly breathe with the rhythm Tony set into, and it felt like he was floating away, reduced to a single raw nerve of maddening pleasure. He could feel Tony's hands gripping his hips and keeping him in place as he pounded hard and deep into Loki. Tony's breath was hot and wet over his shoulder when he bent over to bite down on the cord of muscles in his back. Loki's cock was still in the game as it tried to find some friction, but Loki couldn't even begin to think of how, since he was pinned by Tony, trapping his cock between the table and his own body.

Tony straightened up again, and with one hand, he found Loki's and grabbed tight; Loki returned the gesture and then Tony took on a rougher rhythm, thrusting hard and forceful and perfect into Loki. Loki could only groan and pant out gasps with the harsh treatment, but every thought had left the building. He barely noticed when Tony was coming, still pounding him hard and ruthlessly, but when Tony reached a hand around and jerked Loki off quickly, he brought him to the edge and shoved him over it. Loki came with a cry, gasping and shivering and mind completely blank.

Loki was in a pleasant haze as Tony cleaned him up. He had lost track of all time, and was surprised when Tony unlatched the arm binder. His hands and arms were prickling but Tony quickly massaged the spasming muscles and let them rest beside Loki's body. When he thought Tony had finished putting the both of them more or less back together, Loki shimmied off of the table to sprawl on the floor next to Tony's stool of his own accord. He didn't think he could go back to kneeling, but he wanted to stay by Tony a little bit longer.

Tony, it seemed, was a little surprised by Loki's actions but didn't seem to mind as he sat down and reached a hand to continue petting Loki. He gently pulled Loki's head until it was resting against Tony's thigh, and Loki sighed contently; he shifted a little bit to get into a more comfortable position, with his legs splayed out and his arms tucked in.

The sound of quiet tinkering and soft voices talking about calibrations and projects were enough to lull Loki into a sated and safe mindset. He dozed happily against Tony, happy  to be next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
